When a communication antenna is arranged in a portable electronic apparatus such as a portable phone or another portable terminal, the antenna characteristics might be degraded, for example, due to the influence of eddy current generated in a metal case of the portable electronic apparatus and a conductive pattern on a circuit board which is located in the portable electronic apparatus. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to arrange a magnetic body in the vicinity of an antenna to solve such problem.
Some techniques relating to RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) are disclosed in Patent Document 2 to Patent Document 4. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique relating to an RFID which copes with metal while each of Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4 discloses a study relating to a communication along a direction other than a facing direction of a principal surface of a magnetic body.